


Drabble Collection

by lucyoppa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyoppa/pseuds/lucyoppa
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and anything I deem too short to post as a standalone fic. For various Kyungsoo-related pairings.





	1. kyungsoo/jongin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [at1stsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/gifts).



> **Pairing:** kaisoo  
>  **Genre:** fluff  
>  **Rating:** PG13  
>  **Length:** 1,8k  
>  Read on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1259453/1/drabble-collection-fluff-drabble-exo-kaisoo-drabblecollection)?
> 
> So I guess you could say I lost a bet... apparently Déjà Vécu was more painful and angsty than i thought it was :// lol soz. Also prepare your hearts because that fic was soft in comparison to what I have coming up. Anyway I promised [Lizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/profile) I'd write her a fluff drabble if she won the argument, and she asked for real estate!nini with hot construction foreman!soo (with specific instructions to make him sweaty - so don't blame me, it's her fault!!). Anyway this is short and sweet, and not that heavily researched or edited. I don't think there are any glaring errors, so please enjoy~

Today is not a good day.

 

Jongin’s had just one too many phone calls and last-minute appointments scheduled to only have one cup of coffee in his system right now. And to top it all off, one of his most fickle and difficult clients has just called about yet another change to the current construction on one of the houses Jongin’s responsible for. So it’s his unfortunate job to deliver this bad news, and throw another spanner in the works for the construction foreman, who doesn’t really deserve this shit.

 

Correction: the really  _hot_  construction foreman who doesn’t deserve this shit.

 

The really hot construction foreman that Jongin might have a crush on.

 

But only  _might._ Did he mention hot?

 

Anyway. That’s where Jongin’s headed now.

 

His tires crunch on construction site gravel as he pulls his car into the lot, parks, and cuts the engine. Stepping out into broad daylight and leaving his AC and tinted windows behind is a little unpleasant – it’s hot out today, and Jongin’s foolishly wearing a long-sleeve button down.

 

He cups a hand over his brow to squint in the direction of the workers. Baekhyun – one of them whom he knows well – is much closer to him than the others, and heads in his direction.

 

“Jongin!” he greets, with an ear-splitting smile. He’s always liked Baekhyun for his friendliness. “What brings you here today?”

 

“I need to discuss some alterations with Kyungsoo,” he says, smiling warmly at the other man. “Is he around?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t respond directly to the question. Just turns around, and yells loudly at the group of men in assorted overalls and work pants a little ways off, gathered around a set of blueprints spread out on the hood of a pickup truck.

 

“Kyungsoo! Your favourite person’s here to see you!”

 

Several of the men turn to look at him and Baekhyun now, and one of them is, of course, Do Kyungsoo, the very object of his affections. He has sweat beaded across his brow that shouldn’t be sexy, and a smile that stretches across his mouth upon spotting him over at his car.

 

Jongin blushes at this entire situation. Baekhyun can be  _so_  extra sometimes, and that smile is just  _blinding_.

 

“Be right over!” Kyungsoo calls now, handing the blueprints to another man, along with some more instructions Jongin doesn’t quite catch. He thinks – hopes – he imagines the whoop he hears coming from one of the other men as they disperse, laughing and chatting loudly to each other.

 

Kyungsoo scoops something up from the ground before he heads over – a water bottle that he twists the cap off of in one sharp movement. A little of the water spills out and over his hand as he walks, work boots loud on the gravel, but he pays it no mind, choosing instead to focus on Jongin.

 

His smile hasn’t faded at all. Jongin feels faint, and he’s choosing to blame the heat – the heat coming from the bright sunshine around them, and not that which continues to bloom over his cheeks, that is.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo greets warmly when he reaches him. “Hang on a sec.”

 

He props one foot up on the front tire of Jongin’s car, and Jongin tries not to focus on the thick, muscular thigh now stretched out on display before him. But looking up proves to be a problem as well, because Kyungsoo’s got the water bottle tipped back against his lips now. His throat bobs each time he gulps, defined jawline coming into view from the angle of his chin, and droplets of sweat slide down the glistening column of a thick neck

 

Wow, it’s really hot out. All of a sudden, Jongin feels like out of the two of them, he’s probably thirstier.

 

“So what can I do for you?” Kyungsoo lowers the bottle now, and smirks like he  _knows._ Jongin quickly rearranges his face into something more professional, and pretends not to notice as the other pushes sweaty bangs up and off of his forehead with rough fingers.

 

“Um, I – the clients.” Jongin begins, stops, and remembers himself. “They have complaints.”

 

“Again?” Kyungsoo, to Jongin’s relief, doesn’t look angry. Just a little amused and half exasperated, but certainly not annoyed. “What is it now?”

 

“They’ve decided they don’t want the living room walled off after all. They want it all open plan and leading into the kitchen now.”

 

Kyungsoo glances at the half-built house beside them, and then bites his lip. Jongin tries desperately not to find it attractive, and fails.

 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” he says, after a moment.

 

“Why?” Jongin blinks.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, and runs another agitated hand through his hair. He really needs to stop doing that, in Jongin’s opinion. It’s  _such_ a distraction when a guy’s just trying to do his job.

 

“Walk with me?” he asks after a pause, gesturing grandly towards the house. Jongin nods and falls into step beside him. For the sake of his sanity, he pretends not to notice the warm palm that presses into the small of his back to guide him over the threshold, but he can’t help the way his tummy flutters, a dull warmth pulsing in his thighs.

 

Within the confines of these dusty, grey, unpainted walls, Jongin breathes a sigh of relief to be out of the harsh sunlight. Kyungsoo leads him further into the house – to where Jongin knows the entrance to the living room should be, and then stops.

 

“Oh,” says Jongin, coming up beside him, and stopping too. Now he understands.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck a little sheepishly. “We already built it.”

 

“Well that’s certainly a problem,” Jongin frowns to himself. This isn’t Kyungsoo’s fault – not by a longshot. He’s just been doing his job and being efficient about it. All of the blame here falls on the clients, and how god damn indecisive they’ve been since day one of renovating this house.

 

But – well. Jongin can’t exactly  _tell_ them that unless he wants to lose a valuable client and make a bad name for himself. He’s just thinking about how exactly he’s going to (politely) explain that their most recent requests won’t be possible when Kyungsoo breaks his chain of thought by speaking.

 

“Look, if they really have their hearts set on it, it’s possible to knock this down.” Jongin looks up at him, and Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly. “It’s just going to cost more, of course, and it’ll take  _ages._ I’m going to be away for the next couple weeks, and I don’t want my men working on a change this big without me. I can email you all the details later.”

 

Jongin nods, digesting this new information.

 

“I’ll tell them that,” he says, and then pauses. He’s far more interested in that other little piece of news. “You’re going to be away?”

 

“Yeah, my parents have been planning a big family vacation for ages,” he grins. “Can’t miss it. That would make me a terrible son.”

 

Jongin thinks that’s kind of sweet, but he can’t help but let his heart sink a little. Seeing Kyungsoo’s handsome face (and absolutely  _stellar_ thighs too, of course) is one of the highlights of his week when he gets to go to the construction site.

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, that smirk appearing all over again. Jongin really hopes he doesn’t know how hot that is. “Gonna miss me?”

 

And there it is – that  _thing_ Kyungsoo always does that sounds an awful lot like flirting. Except Jongin doesn’t know why someone as downright mouth-watering as Kyungsoo would flirt with someone as shy and reserved as  _him._ Besides, it’s never quite explicit enough, and Jongin’s never quite sure.

 

But  _damn it,_  if this is flirting, then he wants to flirt back. And oh, what the hell, he isn’t going to see Kyungsoo for another few weeks anyway. If he embarrasses himself today, he’ll have all that time to wallow in his shame and get over it.

 

So he tries his best to smile coyly (it might come off as a tad too shy for that, but it’s charming nonetheless), and glance sideways through his lashes at Kyungsoo when he next speaks.

 

“I might,” he says, and his cheeks feel even hotter than before.

 

Kyungsoo seems momentarily stunned, and Jongin worries he’s read the whole situation wrong – but then his smirk clicks right back into place.

 

“Why don’t we get coffee on Saturday then?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin’s heart skips a beat. “To say goodbye properly, since you’ll miss me so much.”

 

Jongin looks down at his shoes shyly, trying to stop a dumb smile from spreading across his face.

 

“I never  _said_ I’d miss you,” he teases, pushing it just a little bit more. Kyungsoo playfully hits him on the arm.

 

“So that’s a no to coffee?” The raised eyebrow is  _such_ a turn-on.

 

Jongin laughs a little, and looks up at the other man. “It’s a yes, but on condition you answer one question.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Are you asking me on a date?”

 

Kyungsoo pauses for dramatic effect.

 

“I might be,” he says, and Jongin giggles and smacks him right back.

 

“Saturday at three?” he confirms, when Jongin recovers. Jongin nods, almost too delighted to speak. “I’ll text you the address of the café.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jongin grins, right as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, and the screen blares too brightly with a reminder for his next appointment – showing a young newlywed couple some starter homes around the neighbourhood in half an hour.

 

“I have to go,” he sighs, because he’d really rather not. “I’m fully booked today.”

 

Kyungsoo nods in understanding.

 

“Sounds rough.”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin agrees, shifting from foot to foot. He’s feeling awkward again. “See you Saturday?”

 

“See you Saturday,” Kyungsoo confirms, smiling indulgently at him. Jongin feels a swarm of butterflies alight inside his stomach.

 

He turns on his heel to head for the front door and make his way out of the house and back to his car. But he only makes it about five steps before he feels a hand on his sleeve, tugging him right back around.

 

“And Jongin?”

 

Jongin barely manages to get out a surprised “hmm?” before Kyungsoo is very much all up in his personal space, and suddenly, there are a pair of warm, soft lips pressed to the corner of his mouth. Jongin’s breath stutters and his eyes widen – but he’s a little more prepared when the next one lands full on his lips, chaste and sweet, before Kyungsoo pulls away.

 

He realises, a little belatedly, that his hands have landed on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and they feel thick and strong under his fingers. He feels warm, and a little dazed, but so, so elated.

 

Kyungsoo’s face is both tender and playful when he speaks.

 

“I’ll miss you too.”

 


	2. Kyungsoo/Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** baeksoo  
>  **Genre:** sugar daddy!au, fluff, slice of life  
>  **Rating:** PG15  
>  **Length:** 3k  
>  Read on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1259453/2/drabble-collection-fluff-drabble-exo-kaisoo-drabblecollection)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is a gift to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lucy_oppa) followers, because I recently reached 300! I'm not sure exactly where all of you came from just recently, because all of the fics I've posted have been anonymous for fests, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> PS: I know this is really long for a drabble or a ficlet but I don't like it enough to make it a standalone thing. So here is where it will live.

 

“– and don’t forget you have a meeting with Mr. Kim straight after lunch. To discuss the merger.”

 

“Right, of course. I won’t.”

 

“Will that be all sir?”

 

“Yes, thank you Joohyun. You can go.”

 

Joohyun smiles at Kyungsoo pleasantly before she turns around and leaves. He’s just leaning in towards his desktop monitor, getting himself immersed in his work again, when his phone vibrates loudly against the wooden surface of his desk.

 

He has to check who it is, of course. There are only very few people that Do Kyungsoo, one of the youngest and most successful business elite in Seoul, has his notifications turned on for. So it’s either work, or –

 

 

_Baekhyun: what’s a synonym for concise_

_Baekhyun: ?_

_Baekhyun: i’m desperate i’ll pay u in nudes_

 

Kyungsoo blinks down at his phone, his work all but forgotten. He glances back at his computer once before he starts typing up a reply – it’s only ten minutes until his lunch break anyway, he can probably afford to space out a little early.

 

 

_Kyungsoo: did you forget how google works?_

_Kyungsoo: try ‘succinct’_

 

The three dots that tell him Baekhyun is typing appear almost immediately.

 

 

_Baekhyun: thank u you’re a lifesaver!!!!!!!_

_Baekhyun: i’d send that nude now but i know ur at work_

_Baekhyun: don’t want you to get in trouble ;)_

_Baekhyun: also i’m in public rip_

 

Kyungsoo chuckles fondly to himself at the messages. He almost texts back ‘don’t worry about it’, but that’s dangerous territory, and his thumbs hover unsurely above the keys as he thinks of what to say instead.

 

 

_Kyungsoo: essay?_

 

– is what he settles for.

 

 

_Baekhyun: yep_

_Baekhyun: i’m dying._

 

_Kyungsoo: do you want coffee?_

_Kyungsoo: i’m off in 10_

 

The three dots take a little longer this time, and Kyungsoo chews on his lip in anticipation. Honestly, there’s nothing that would make his day more than seeing Baekhyun right now. But it’s complicated. Why do things always have to be complicated?

 

 

_Baekhyun: no thanks :(_

_Baekhyun: coffee = sex and i don’t have time_

_Baekhyun: unless you want me to send in this essay 5 mins before deadline_

 

Kyungsoo grimaces. He hadn’t even been thinking of sex, but he can’t say that. Of course Baekhyun was though.

 

 

_Kyungsoo: when is it due?_

 

– he types instead.

 

 

_Baekhyun: 4pm today_

 

_Kyungsoo: good luck_

 

After that, the three dots disappear, even though his phone tells him Baekhyun’s read his last message. He must have gone back to his essay, and Kyungsoo shouldn’t have to quell the rush of disappointment in his chest, but he does.

 

He exits the chat and checks the time on his phone. Five minutes left.

 

He might as well leave a little early.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kyungsoo ends up buying Baekhyun coffee anyway. He can never _quite_ resist any excuse to see him.

 

He finds Baekhyun in his usual spot in the campus library – at the back, in the comfy chairs hardly anyone knows about, where he always goes when he’s got a big assignment to work on. Kyungsoo’s not a student, so he probably shouldn’t be here or know about them either, but bless the fact that Baekhyun’s campus is an open one.

 

Baekhyun’s leaning forward towards his laptop, with his brows furrowed in concentration, so he doesn’t see Kyungsoo approach. The coffee cup is what startles him out of it – clicking down onto the table top, just inside his peripheral vision. He looks up with wide eyes.

 

“For me?” Baekhyun swoons, grabbing the cardboard cup and clutching it to his chest. Kyungsoo nods, and can’t help but smile at his antics.

 

Baekhyun takes his first, grateful sip, eyes slipping closed and outright moaning when he does so. A few months ago, Kyungsoo would have thought he was doing it for the show, but now he knows better. Baekhyun’s just… expressive like that.

 

“Fuck this is _so_ much better than the instant stuff I have back in my room,” he says, putting the cup down. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” says Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun glances between him and his laptop a couple of times, then stands abruptly.

 

“But I was serious about the no time for sex thing.” He starts to hurriedly pack his stuff away, shoving his pens and a textbook haphazardly into his backpack. “I can probably suck you off in one of the bathrooms though, we just gotta be quick.”

 

A female student browsing in a row of bookshelves nearby shoots them a scandalised and vaguely disgusted look. Kyungsoo puts both hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders to stop him.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” he says, pushing him gently to sit back down. He nearly stops there but that sounds too much like he just bought Baekhyun coffee in the middle of his extremely busy workday for the hell of it. Which he did, but _Baekhyun_ doesn’t need to know that. “Not now. I’ll pick you up at seven tonight?”

 

Baekhyun’s whole face lights up. “Dinner?” he asks. Kyungsoo nods again. “Food that isn’t from the dining hall? Count me in.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs a soft (dare he say _fond_?) laugh. “Bye Baekhyun. Good luck with your essay, and I’ll see you later.”

 

Baekhyun blows him a kiss on his way out, and then turns back to his laptop.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The first time they met in person, Baekhyun had been nervous.

 

Like _really_ nervous. The kind of nervous where sweat stains were starting to show through the nicest dress shirt he owned, and he couldn’t stop jiggling his leg in agitation while he waited for Kyungsoo to show up to the expensive restaurant where they’d previously arranged to meet.

 

But it had been fine in the end. Kyungsoo had swept in with a _sorry I’m late, got held up at the office,_ shook his hand, and sat down opposite him, looking suave and handsome with his slicked back hair, and tailored suit. He was young. He was charming. He was…

 

 _So_ not what Baekhyun was expecting.

 

They’d met online. On one of those sites Baekhyun had always thought was kind of skeevy, and never even _dreamed_ he himself would end up using. But then again, his life had taken a lot of unexpected turns of late, and he was bored, lonely, tight on cash, and young and stupid enough to justify taking the risk.

 

He’s glad he did.

 

When they’d chatted before, Kyungsoo had made it clear there was no obligation for sex on the first ‘date’ – that’s the term they’re using for… whatever this is. But he’d let Kyungsoo pay for a room in some swanky hotel he’d never set foot in otherwise anyway, let Kyungsoo bend him over the arm of a three-thousand-dollar leather sofa and fuck the living daylights out of him regardless.

 

And Kyungsoo’s pretty damn good in bed too. Like _really_ good. It doesn’t hurt the overall picture, in Baekhyun’s humble opinion.

 

Nor does it hurt that Kyungsoo’s actually… _nice_ to him _._ On that first date, he’d only listened to just under a minute of Baekhyun’s spiel about being a (hot) yoga instructor before he’d smiled, and told him – not unkindly – to drop the act.

 

He seems to like hearing about Baekhyun’s school days. His books and essays. His absolute _loathing_ for meatloaf Thursdays in the dining hall. The arbitrary stuff – which Baekhyun doesn’t get, because in comparison to Mr. Hotshot Up-And-Coming CEO, his life isn’t all that interesting. But while he isn’t bad at lying, keeping up an act seems exhausting, so Baekhyun’s mostly just glad he gets to be himself.

 

Maybe the overall Kyungsoo-effect is a little _too_ appealing in fact. Baekhyun’s trying his best to ignore that and make it go away.

 

It would be… inconvenient to have to break up with his sugar daddy. Not the end of the world, since Baekhyun is a full scholarship kind of kid – so even if he _did_ lose his only source of income after his parents kicked him out for ‘turning gay’ six months ago, residence means that at the very least he’d still have a roof over his head and three hot meals a day.

 

So yes, it would just be inconvenient. But it’s an inconvenience Baekhyun doesn’t want to have to live with.

 

In order to achieve the kind of grades he needs to keep his scholarship, Baekhyun really doesn’t have the time or energy for a job _and_ enough studying. So the only money he gets at the moment is from the fat envelopes full of cash he’s handed in the mornings right before he takes the train back to campus from Kyungsoo’s penthouse.

 

(Where he lives alone. Baekhyun had, at the very least, had to pry enough to find out he wasn’t some married-with-kids sleaseball. He has _morals_ and there are just some lines he won’t cross.)

 

It’s not like Baekhyun’s a spoiled brat, or anything. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to buy him designer clothes, or fly him to Paris on the weekends (though he _has_ offered). Baekhyun’s just a stereotypical student, to be quite honest, and he wants someone who’ll buy him overpriced coffee, and sometimes treat him to food that doesn’t make him worry about what kind of animal the meat contains.

 

And yeah, okay, he’s single and horny. Plus Kyungsoo doesn’t force him to wear skimpy lingerie, doesn’t force him to do anything he’s not comfortable with at all, in fact. Nor does he want him to diet and stay skinny – a miracle with how often they’re going out to eat. Actually, the one time he _had_ stuffed himself to uncomfortably full, Kyungsoo had _loved_ it. He’d spent so long kissing the sensitive, swollen bulge of his tummy and sucking hickies there, that they almost hadn’t gotten to proper sex before Baekhyun fell asleep that night.

 

So yeah. In short: Baekhyun really likes Kyungsoo. Maybe he even _like_ likes Kyungsoo, and that’s a little scary.

 

Because as sweet and as much of a dreamboat Kyungsoo is, neither of them signed up for that. Neither of them signed up for _feelings._

 

He’ll have to keep himself in check.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Seven o’ clock sees Kyungsoo waiting in the backseat of a sleek black Maserati, fingers drumming on the leather seat, while his driver gets out to open the door for Baekhyun to slide in next to him. He’s wearing the Louis Vuitton suit jacket Kyungsoo bought for him last month, and Baekhyun insisted was completely unnecessary. He looks stunning.

 

“Looks good,” Kyungsoo comments mildly, trailing a finger down one lapel. Baekhyun’s answering smile is dazzling, and he leans across to kiss him in greeting.

 

“That’s because you have some sense of fashion when you’re not wearing khakis,” he quips back playfully, and Kyungsoo pretends to be annoyed.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with my khakis,” he shoots back, hiding his amused expression badly. “How did your essay go?”

 

Baekhyun’s smile drops immediately, and he rolls his eyes.

 

“God, let’s not talk about it. I’ve been up since 3am for that shit.”

 

Kyungsoo pats his thigh compassionately, and Baekhyun leans in to rest his head on his shoulder. “Well you can relax tonight. I’m gonna treat you, baby.”

 

Baekhyun looks up at him with a small smile.

 

“Can’t wait.”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Later that night when Baekhyun’s full and sleepy, and Kyungsoo’s just unlocked the front door of his penthouse to let them both in, Kyungsoo offers him a drink, like he usually does. Baekhyun accepts.

 

“Whiskey?” Kyungsoo calls back over his shoulder on his way into the kitchen.

 

“Sure.” Baekhyun takes off his jacket and hangs it on the back of one of the dining room chairs. “I’m just going to make myself comfortable so long.”

 

And that’s exactly how Kyungsoo finds him, already passed out on the bed covers and snoring gently, when he comes through to his bedroom. He stops, the ice clinking in the two glasses of golden liquid he has in either hand, and hovers for a moment, unsure of what to do.

 

Baekhyun is so precious like this. His face is soft and peaceful, one cheek all mushed up into the pillows. It gives Kyungsoo _feelings,_ and he has to clear his throat and busy himself with finding a flat surface to put the glasses down on, to dull their immediacy.

 

He knows that if we were to play into his cold, hard, and demanding sugar daddy role properly, he’d have to wake Baekhyun up. He didn’t pay for his extremely expensive meal and keep him company all night just for a _sleepover,_ of course.

 

But he doesn’t. Kyungsoo just approaches him quietly, and eases the button of his jeans open, carefully working the pants down and off his legs. For a moment, he worries it might seem creepy, but then if their positions were reversed, _he_ wouldn’t want to spend the night sleeping in skinny jeans. It’s only fair.

 

He leaves him in his boxers, and tucks him in, for a moment just watching him snuggle down into the mattress. It’s a miracle he hasn’t woken yet (the jeans weren’t exactly _easy_ to get off) but then Baekhyun _did_ say he’s been up since 3am. He must be really tired.

 

Kyungsoo is suddenly very glad to be letting him have a little extra sleep.

 

He spends a little more time staring down at him, and resists the urge to kiss him chastely on the forehead. Then he strips out of his clothes, leaving them on the floor to deal with tomorrow morning, and changes into something more comfortable.

 

That night he falls asleep to Baekhyun’s soft breathing, his hushed presence next to him, and for once, it’s not after sex.

 

It terrifies Kyungsoo how right that feels.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

When he wakes in the morning, Baekhyun’s already sitting up in bed, wearing his shirt from last night.

 

“Why’re you wearing my shirt?” Kyungsoo mumbles blearily. “I know that’s meant to be sexy and all, but it fits you perfectly.”

 

Baekhyun turns to him with a vaguely distant smile, seeming lost in thought. He doesn’t appear to catch the humour either.

 

“You know,” he says, trailing one finger down the half-undone buttons. “I’ve always liked that you’re smaller than me.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, knowing there must be more to it. But he sits up, and tries to look a little more alive than he feels, because something about Baekhyun’s tone seems serious.

 

“When I first signed up for the site I was kinda scared,” he continues, looking down into his lap. “I thought you’d probably be twice my size and terrifying, and coerce me into creepy shit I wanted no part of. I had that kind of image of it all. But you’re just… you’re just normal.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles to himself now, and that’s when Kyungsoo has the distinct realisation that _oh,_ Baekhyun’s upset. Beside him, the younger draws his knees up to his chest, and hugs his arms around them.

 

“And older men are usually creepy as hell, you know? I thought this would be a temporary thing that ended when my hypothetical sugar daddy got too involved and started interfering in my life. I always envisioned blocking them online and changing my number. That kind of thing. I was scared.”

 

 At this point, Baekhyun turns to him. His eyes are shiny, and the corners of his mouth pull down.

 

“I thought you’d end up falling for me,” he says. “It wasn’t meant to be the other way round, you jerk.”

 

For one long second, Kyungsoo’s heartbeat grinds to a halt.

 

“What?” he asks, not sure if he heard that right. Or if he did, whether Baekhyun’s words mean what he thinks they do.

 

He _has_ to be sure _._

“I guess what I’m saying is that we can’t do this anymore,” Baekhyun sighs, looking away. “I thought I could ignore it but… every little thing you do just makes me fall harder. I’m sorry, I know this isn’t fair to you either. I should have just left a message, or something.”

 

He starts to get up out of bed, peeling the covers back from over his legs. “I’ll go now,” he says.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kyungsoo finally manages to find his voice and unstick it from the inside of his throat. He reaches across the bed to catch Baekhyun’s sleeve, and make him stay. “You mean that?”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods, and it’s clear he’s trying not to cry. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

Kyungsoo’s whole stomach fills with butterflies.

 

“Well I am too. It would have saved us a lot of trouble,” he says. Baekhyun’s face falls. “Seeing as I’ve felt the same way about you too for months now.”

 

It takes a moment of Baekhyun looking up at him from beneath clumped-up lashes, a moment in which he clearly doesn’t comprehend the words, before he breaks out into a small smile. And then it grows and grows and keeps on growing until it stretches across his whole face.

 

“Are you serious?” he says. Kyungsoo nods, and Baekhyun climbs back into bed and crawls into his personal space to kiss him before he can even form the words to respond verbally.

 

It’s delightful. Baekhyun pulls away to giggle, and press their foreheads and the tips of their noses together. Kyungsoo can’t help but push forward to kiss him again.

 

“I hope you won’t be in trouble for getting to work late,” Baekhyun says, suddenly pressing a hand to his chest to push him down into the pillows, and climbing on top of him. And just like that, the atmosphere shifts dramatically, the tension rising between them. “Because I wanna make up for all that time I spent sleeping last night.”

 

And Kyungsoo’s chest feels warm with the knowledge that this time, Baekhyun’s pulling his shirt off over his shoulders for no other reason than that he _wants_ to.

 

“Don’t you have class,” he grunts, as Baekhyun kisses a steady line down his chest, towards his boxers, and slots a leg in between both of his to grind his thigh against Kyungsoo’s rapidly growing morning wood.

 

Baekhyun flicks his eyes up to look at him. “Yeah,” he says, and shrugs, going back to the task at hand.

 

Kyungsoo lies back down, and decides he doesn’t care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lucy_oppa), or drop a message in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lucyoppa) if you're shy. Comments/kudos are always much appreciated!


End file.
